familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Sanderson (c1608-1693)
}} Biography Robert Sanderson was active in the church, becoming a deacon of the First Church of Boston. He together with the Rev. John Oxenbridge, John Hull, his partner, and others established the first (gun) powder mill in Massachusetts in about 1675. A pair of silver cups made by John Hull and Robert Sanderson were estimated by Sotheby's for 300,000 to 500,000 dollars. ROBERT SANDERSON, and wife LYDIA, were among the first settlers of Hampton, in 1638, where they had dr. Mary, bap. Oct. 29, 1639. Soon after this he moved to Watertown, of which he was a proprietor, 1642, and where he m., about 1642, MARY, wid. of John Cross. Cross. He remained in Wat. until about 1653, when he moved to Boston, where he was a deacon, and d. there, Oct. 7, 1696. July 20, 1650, he (then of Wat.) sold to Richard Swaine, a house and 10 acres of land in Hampton. Oct. 17, 1653, he,a silversmith, then said to be of Wat., bought land in Wat., of William Godfrey. Chil. (after he left Hampton, by his 2d wife), 1. Joseph, b. (birth recorded in Camb.) Jan. 1, 1642-3. 2. Benjamin, bap. in Wat., July 29, 1649; wife Mercy, had, 1. Mary, b. in Wat., Nov. 29, 1677. 3. Sarah, bap. in Wat., Jan. 18, 1650-1. 4. Robert, bap. in Wat., Oct. 8, 1652; wife Elisabeth, he had, 1. Joseph, b. in Camb., Oct. 10, 1684. He had a 2d wife Hester. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Marriage and Family Vital Records Last Will LAST WILL & TESTAMENT OF ROBERT SANDERSON, SR. Dated 18 July, 1693, presented 20 Oct. 1693 "I, Robert Saunderson of Boston, Goldsmith, confirm to my wife Elizabeth the covenant made before our marriage, and give her one-half of all my Household goods. The other half, after my wife's decease, I give to my son Robert Sanderson and to my Daughter Anna West to be equally divided between them. To son Robert the house he lives in, &c. After decease of my wife I give to my daughter Anna West the westerly end of tenement near the Mill bridge, and the Slaughter house and yard, and a Leanto and yard, and a tenement and yard.My dwelling house to son Robert, but if he die without lawful issue, then to daughter Anna. A tenement on the road to Roxbury to be sold to pay legacies; £10 to grandson Robert Darby; £5 to great grand daughter Abiah Beard; £5 to Joseph, son of Wm. Saunderson; £5 to grandson Joseph Jones; £5 to children of James Penniman. All the remainder of produce of said tenement to my grandchildren, the children of my daughter Anna West, my wearing apparel to son Robert, my son-in-law Richard West, and Brother Edward." References * Robert Sanderson of Watertown - GENI Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:American goldsmiths